


Don't you find it a little strange?

by no_loose_wire_jokes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Babies, Ben Solo is a great dad, F/M, Finn is a sweet summer child and has absolutely no idea whats going on, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Poe follows shortly after that, Post TLJ, Pregnancy, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rose figures it out right away, background finnpoe - Freeform, reylo child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_loose_wire_jokes/pseuds/no_loose_wire_jokes
Summary: Based on aReylo Promptsubmitted byMiranda."AU where Ben joins the Resistance with Rey after the TLJ. They keep their relationship a secret, but Rey gets pregnant. No one but them knows who the father is and the rest of the Resistance is very confused about why Rey is so happy to have Kylo Ren take care of her child. They're even more confused by his willingness and skill in childcare and his absolute adoration of Rey's baby."[Or, when Rey is suddenly pregnant, the gang takes it upon themselves to figure out who the father is.]
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 29
Kudos: 424
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	Don't you find it a little strange?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, thank you, thank you so much to [Miranda](https://twitter.com/starlight_suns?s=20) for her WONDERFUL [prompt](https://twitter.com/starlight_suns/status/1297284550058549255?s=20)! I instantly fell in love with it and decided that it had to be written.
> 
> I apologize ahead of time for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I wrote this fairly quickly as a little practice piece so I hope it's not too rough. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Love, Deela

**The Mechanic**

Rumors of the last Jedi’s pregnancy spread like a wildfire with the Resistance base on Ajan Kloss. Rose has no idea where they even would have come from but now, out of sheer curiosity, she’s tracking down one of her only female friends to hear the truth. 

The task is proving to be more difficult than normal; Rey isn’t in the mess hall or out on the air field with all the ships. She isn’t in her room, or in the medbay, or even keeping watch in one of the taller trees they’ve creatively deemed the “surveillance tree”. 

But when Rose makes her way all the way up said tree, standing way up above the forest floor, she’s able to spot and even faintly hear the hum of a blue lightsaber.

And then, to Rose’s surprise, a crackling red one following in it’s wake. 

The sound of clashing lightsabers becomes unmistakeable over the din of the forest and Rose immediately starts working her way towards the source. 

When the duel humming of the blades is only a few meters away, Rose ducks behind a bush, prying a few branches out of the way to get a better look.

To anyone outside the Resistance, this duel would look like a fight to the death. Swinging blades, grunts of exertion, heavy breathing and gasps for oxygen—it looks rough and gruelling, but Rose knows that the two are only training, testing and practicing their skills against each other. 

The longer she watches, the more she’s entranced. They make it seem so graceful. Just like a dance, the two move around each other like it was something they were born to do. It’s beautiful and elegant, alluring in it’s dangerous nature but something about it has Rose just, just _sweating_.

It’s almost sexy, this little duel of theirs. Of course, it probably helps that the recently—as Rey likes to say— _reformed_ Ben Solo wears nothing on his top half, revealing a chiseled chest and bulging arms. Ultimately, his whole ensemble is tied together with tight, high-waisted pants that really make the muscles of his abdomen pop. Not to mention how nicely they hug his ass but Rose just shakes her head clear of that thought and moves her attention to Rey.

The Jedi wears her typical grey pants—new ones that she designed for herself after the battle of Crait almost nine months ago—and her brown leather boots. Similarly to Ben, she lacks a shirt, wearing only a thin breast band to cover up. 

Truly, she doesn’t blame their apparent lack of clothing—it is _extremely_ hot in this jungle, but Rose can’t help laughing at the fact that the two most definitely had ulterior motives besides the heat. 

Becoming friends with Rey has been one of the greatest things to happen to her ever since she and Paige were rescued as kids. But as she got to know Rey more and more, she realized that Rey is more secretive than most. Rose has had to improve her intuition, so to speak, to connect with Rey on a deeper level. But ever since Rey showed up with Kylo Ren on her hip, she feels as though she’s had to turn up her perception skills a _billion_ levels. 

Almost every time Rose brings him up, Rey becomes flustered and quickly changes the subject. From there it’s not hard to guess how her best friend feels about the man but she finds it strange that Rey hasn’t really talked about him all that much. Perhaps it’s an old scavenger’s instinct still simmering within Rey’s head—the ol’ don’t share what’s important to you one. Rose would know because she used to have it too. She just learned early on that it’s much better to share certain things. It gets them off your mind, like a weight being lifted off your shoulders. 

Rey doesn’t quite seem to get that yet though. 

The spar in front of her quickly picks up in pace and Rose can feel the little battle finally coming to a close. Each party looks as though they’re out of breath, the exertion finally getting to each of them but that doesn’t stop them. Sensing each other's growing weakness, they both hop to action—blades swinging more fervently, footwork becoming faster and faster until Solo trips, staggering backwards until he lands flat on his back.

His lightsaber flies out of his hand and extinguishes against the forest floor, and Rey—ever the opportunist—jumps on top of him, her shins pinning his biceps as she quickly drops her own blade and pins each of his hands with her own. 

With each of the lightsabers extinguished, the sound of the forest becomes exponentially louder than it was before, warring with the heavy breathing from the two bodies laying in the dirt. 

Rose holds her breath as she watches, feeling as though she’s seeing something she’s not supposed to. It’s like the two are in their own little world, their eyes never straying from each other's faces and Rose realizes that if she wants to make her presence known, it’s now or never, least she experience a billion times more embarrassment by waiting for something that she’ll never be able to unsee from happening. 

She quickly stands and side-steps the bush into the opening. When they _still_ don’t see her, she loudly clears her throat, bouncing on her heels. 

They both jump, fear in each of their eyes for only a half second before they both school it into an almost creepy air of indifference. 

Rey quickly stands, obviously still flustered but unwilling to show it. “Rose, we didn’t see you there. Sorry,” she says quickly.

Rose just smiles back. “Oh, don’t worry about it. It was quite entertaining.” She looks down to where Ben is still lying propped up against the dirt. “Are you okay? That was quite a fall.”

He inhales before he nods, mumbling, “M’okay.”

Rey reaches out a hand towards him and he takes it. She helps pull him back to his feet like it’s the easiest thing in the world even though he looks like he’s thick enough to weigh the same as a fathier. “What can we help you with, Rose?”

Rose steps further into the clearing. “Actually, I was hoping just to speak with you.” 

Rey and Ben look at each other and Rose can’t help but feel like she’s missing something when Ben nods and moves away towards a rock that has the rest of their clothes piled on top of it. 

Rey takes a step back and sits on a fallen log, patting the spot beside her in invitation. “Sure, what’s up?”

Rose sits and leans in, whispering for no other reason than it’s _fun_. “Are the rumors true?”

Rey’s eyebrows crease and her head tilts to the side. “What rumors?” 

“Y’know, the rumors about you being pregnant.”

Rey’s eyes widen but before she even gets a chance to answer, Ben drops a canteen full of water. It clangs loudly off the rock before falling to the ground and spilling like a waterfall all over Ben’s boots. 

He whispers a curse before frantically bending over to pick it up. For a second, Rose gets another taste of Ben Solo’s shapely ass before he quickly stands up and smacks his head off a low hanging branch. He rubs a hand over where a bump will surely form before turning around and facing them with a bright red blush on his face. “Sorry,” he says quietly. 

Rose smirks, sensing a different reason for his flustered state. “You alright there, Ben?”

“Yep, I’m fine,” he mumbles before stalking away towards the base. 

Rey just laughs again but Rose can tell she’s purposely trying to ignore her. She huffs, “So?”

“Oh, uh, the rumors?” Rey blushes furiously, “Um, they… shoot, uh,”

“Rey…”

“Okay, okay, fine. They’re true.” Obviously sensing Rose’s building excitement, Rey’s hands shoot out in front of her in a placating motion. “But you can’t tell anyone! You have to promise to keep it a secret! The only reason I trust you with this is because you're my best friend.”

“Fine, fine, my lips are sealed,” Rey visibly relaxes, “But you have to give me all the juicy details.”

Instantly, she’s tense again. Rose laughs. 

“What do you mean ‘ _juicy details_ ’?” Rey whispers loudly. 

“You know, like who’s the father? And is he any good in bed? Is he well endowed or does he just have talented hips?” Rose questions, her excitement finally bubbling over. 

Rey’s face becomes a visibly deeper shade of red with every piling question and she suddenly stands. “Uh, sorry, Rose. I just remembered Leia needed to talk to me. Urgently. About, uh, Force s-stuff. Yeah, the-the Force.!” 

Rey grabs her stuff and leaves in record time and Rose can’t help but laugh. That short conversation let Rose know everything she could possibly need to know. 

She doesn’t have any cold, hard facts to work with, but if she goes by what her gut is saying, then Ben Solo is definitely the father. 

* * *

**The Pilot**

War has been a huge part of Poe’s life ever since he was a little kid. This means that, despite his cool, laid-back demeanor, that he’s still missed out on a lot of things in life. This doesn’t mean that he doesn’t know how to live it up, because he does, it just means there are certain aspects of life that he’s not very familiar with. 

In this specific instance, he is familiar with sex. It’s great activity that leads to good feelings inside and out, but Poe has never seen the consequences of _unprotected_ sex play out. 

That’s why it’s weird watching one of his closest friends struggle to do everyday tasks around a massive, growing belly. 

Most of the people on the base have taken Rey’s pregnancy in stride. Some even find it nice that there is a woman brave enough to bear a child in the middle of war, they look at it as a sign of hope. And Poe’s happy for her, he really is, it’s just weird seeing her so… so _round_.

She’s about eight months now, which means she’s really big. Honestly, it’s been pretty cool watching her progress and grow for the past few months. 

But what else has been interesting, well to him especially, is watching how others have adapted to this development. 

Namely Ben Solo.

Out of all the people on base, Rey undoubtedly spends most of her time with him. They spar and they train. They eat together, they fix ships together, they talk all the time. They’re _constantly_ with each other and as time has gone on, Solo has been doing more and more for her. 

The first time Poe really noticed it, he was walking down the halls of the residential wing when Solo nearly crashed into him holding about five different plates of food. 

“Woah, Solo, I know you’re a big guy but don’t you think that’s a little too much?” He joked.

Solo only rolled his eyes. “Shut up, Dameron. This is for Rey, she said she was hungry so I’m just bringing her dinner.”

“Dinner? That looks like a feast for the gods, not a hungry mama.”

Solo’s eyes narrowed. “She’s eating for two, genius. I think she can have more than one helping if she wants.”

Poe just raised his hands in the air, “Alright, fair enough.”

The second time, he had to throw himself between a raging Solo and a poor, unsuspecting soldier. It was one of the rare occasions where they decided to bring out the alcohol on the base. They set up a few tables on the tarmac and strung lights through the trees and by nightfall, it was a true party. Everyone had a drink in their hand and they all laughed as Finn had his first sip of beer, his face twisting in disgust at the taste. 

But then, by accident, someone knocked into Rey from behind and she spilt her water down the front of her shirt. 

The rage in Solo’s eyes was more intense than anything he had ever seen before and it took both him _and_ Finn to hold him back. The twi’lek man turned back to apologize but was quickly met with an angry 6’3” Force-wielder in his path. 

“Watch where you’re going, asshole! Can’t you see she’s pregnant!” Solo had spit angrily. 

“Yeah, I can. I’m not blind. I was going to say _sorry_ but you’re in my way, buddy.”

Poe was impressed at the man’s bravery but judging by the way Solo’s shoulders bulged under his palms he knew that now was not the time. “Solo, he’s trying to apologize.”

Solo tried to flex out of their grip. “Well maybe he shouldn’t have touched her _in the first place_.” 

The only thing that managed to make him calm down was Rey’s gentle touch on his back and a softly uttered chastening of “Ben”. 

He remembers making bewildered eye contact with Finn who only shrugged and went back to trying to enjoy his drink. 

But this, what he’s watching in the mess hall right now, is not something that even best friends do for each other. 

Rey and Ben have found their own table near the back of the cafeteria, one where they can have their own little secluded area while not seeming distant or anti-social. It’s their typical spot at their normal time of day for lunch, but what’s not normal is the fact that Rey has her feet perched on Solo’s lap, receiving a _foot massage_ from him while she stuffs her face with all different kinds of food. 

It’s weird and odd and strangely endearing and Poe can’t tear his eyes away from the scene. Hell, he hardly even notices when Rose, Finn and Kaydel all sit down at the table he’s chosen. 

Finn is talking but he hardly hears what he’s saying. “Poe, what do you think? Rose says the A20-C is superior but we all know that the TL-50 deals a _lot_ more damage.”

Poe chooses to ignore him to draw attention to the weirdness happening across the room. 

They all pick up on it quite quickly but Finn comments first. “What the hell is that?” 

“Strange, that’s what,” Poe mumbles, turning away to face the group. 

He turns just in time to see Rose and Kaydel share a look. “What?” He asks.

It’s a look he’s seen women use before but up until this moment, he’s never understood why. He looks at the girls and their smugly unsurprised faces and back towards the scene across the room. Ben is now holding Rey’s foot tightly as he tickles the underside of her toes. Rey laughs and snorts uncontrollably and Ben _smiles_ at her reaction. He _actually smiles_. 

Poe’s never seen him do that before. 

And that’s when it all clicks. “Oh. _Oh_ ,” he can feel his eyes popping out of his head. 

Rose just nods. “Yep,” she says, popping the ‘p’ before sipping her water through a straw. 

Finn pauses with a mouthful of noodles hanging from his lips, “What?”

Poe just laughs, “No shit, eh? That sure explains a lot.”

“It sure does,” Kaydel smiles. 

“What explains a lot?” Finn says, swallowing his food. 

Poe shakes his head. “I don’t think you’d believe me if I told you, buddy.”

“Told me _what?_ ” 

Finn looks more confused than the first time he explained that you can have a same-sex relationship with someone so Poe just claps him on the back, chuckling as he says, “I’m not sure it’s my place to tell. I’m sure you’ll figure it out on your own.”

They eat the rest of their lunch, trying to tune out the weirdness happening behind them. 

* * *

**The Stormtrooper**

The birth of Rey’s daughter was the greatest thing to happen to the Resistance since their lucky escape on Crait. They had a big birthday party celebrating the occasion with cake and balloons and Poe even whipped out a drink called champagne which he burst open like a cannon and everyone cheered. It tasted slightly better than the beer they had a few months earlier but he still dumped his glass behind a tree while no one was looking. 

Rey still wasn’t able to indulge—something about breastfeeding, maybe? He admittedly still has a lot to learn about all this reproductive stuff. Poe has been helping a _lot_ though and Finn is _definitely_ grateful for that. He’s blushing just thinking about it. 

But even though she didn’t drink, Rey still had an amazing time. Hell, she tuckered herself out so much that she fell asleep against Kylo— _Ben Solo’s_ shoulder with the baby still wrapped up in her arms. 

But now, almost seven months later, the little girl now known as Vera has learned to crawl around on all fours. She’s an unstoppable force— _just like her mother_ , Finn laughs—crawling wherever she wants and letting nothing stop her in her path. 

The adorable little devil has Rey running around non-stop, trying to prevent her from going anywhere too dangerous on base. But the war is still on-going and Rey can get busy so they all take turns babysitting. Though, he, Rose and Poe don’t get very much time with the little one because she’s always in the arms of Ben Solo. 

The man never leaves Vera’s side, always playing with her and feeding her. Hell, he even does the icky stuff like changing her diaper and feeding her that weird smelling mush—and he does it all with a smile on his face. 

When Vera was first born, Ben never left Rey alone. He still doesn’t actually, and the weirdest part is that Rey doesn’t mind at all. It’s almost like she prefers spending all her time with him. 

It’s difficult for him to truly wrap his head around because that’s Kylo Ren gently caressing Rey’s baby against his chest. Everyone else said he’s changed, that he’s ‘ _one of the good guys now, Finn_ ’ but he’s still sketchy about the whole thing. He finds it weird how much Rey trusts him, especially after everything they’ve been through against him.

But, he supposes, if Rey trusts him, than he ought to as well. She’s his best friend, after all. 

As he sits on the tarmac with Rose and Poe though, watching as Solo plays with the child in the clearing, he can’t help but feel as though something is off. 

Vera is a beautiful baby. She shares all the same facial features with Rey. She has faint clusters of freckles, a button nose, and the cutest little lips he’s ever seen on a baby. The only thing that confuses him is the child’s hair. It’s a perfect jet-black. Even though Vera’s only seven months old, she has a thick, full mop of healthy black hair—not to mention the big, cute ears that stick straight out from underneath it. Rey doesn’t have ears that big, or hair that dark. 

And as he watches Solo play with her, he gets a strange feeling in his gut. The two share an odd amount of resemblances…

Poe’s hand is entwined within his own when he gently shakes it to get his attention. “Hey, Poe?”

He responds distractedly, squeezing his hand back as he continues looking down at the flight manual in his other hand. “Yeah, babe?”

Finn blushes momentarily before gesturing to the field across the tarmac. “Look at that,” he says, his eyes squinted and his eyebrows drawn tight. 

Poe finally looks up. “Yeah, what about it?”

“Don’t you think it’s a little strange how Rey trusts him so much with her daughter?”

Poe doesn’t even hesitate, “Nope.”

“No?”

“Not even a little,” he says with a smile.

Unsatisfied with that answer, he looks to where Rose’s legs stick out from underneath an A-wing. “Rose?”

She wheels out from underneath, a line of grease on her forehead. “Huh?”

“Do _you_ think it’s weird how much time Solo spends with Vera?”

“What? No. Why would I?” She says. The genuine confusion in her voice makes him pause. She must catch on. “Wait, have you seriously not figured it out?”

“Figured what out?” His confusion increases exponentially. 

Rose just laughs and Poe squeezes his hand affectionately again. “Oh, buddy. I thought you definitely would have gotten it by now.”

Finn huffs. “Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on? I’m tired of all these secrets.”

“Babe, it’s not really a secret. Not anymore anyways,” Poe says with a smile. 

Rose doesn’t make him ask again. “Ben is Vera’s father.”

All the working gears in his mind grind to a halt. “Wait, _what_?”

Rose laughs again. “Have you seriously not noticed the similarities between the two? Vera has her dad’s hair, eyes, and ears.”

“Well, I just noticed it now, watching them play in the field together. I thought it was just a coincidence.”

“No coincidence there, Finny. That’s _all_ genetics.”

“No shit.” He looks back over at the _father_ and _his_ daughter. “It certainly explains a lot.”

Poe laughs, “That’s what I said.”

“Well, I’m happy for them.”

“Good,” Rose says, “I probably would have punched you if you weren’t. They’ve both come a long way, they deserve some happiness.”

“They do,” Poe says. “I know it might seem a little weird, but Rey and Ben being together just seems… _right._ ”

Rose squints slightly but nods. “I feel it, too. Sometimes it even seems like they were made for each other, you know?”

Both Finn and Poe nod. 

Off from towards the base, Rey comes jogging towards them. 

Finn takes a moment to look at his friend. _Really_ look at her. She’s changed so much in the few years since they met. She’s filled out, her arms and legs less bony and thin. Even though she’s still fairly skinny—he thinks that maybe she was just built that way—there’s a healthy weight around her middle. And she looks…

She looks happy. 

She’s smiling when she finally reaches the group. “Hey, guys. Has anyone seen Ben and Vera?”

Wordlessly they all point to the open field off the edge of the tarmac where the two in question are playing in the grass. Rey looks out towards them and smiles, her face glowing with the setting sun. 

“Thank you,” she says, looking back toward them. 

Poe and Rose nod in response and Rey looks to Finn. He smiles and nods as well and she smiles again before walking away towards Vera and Ben. 

When she makes her way over to them, Finn watches as she says something to Ben. He just smiles as he leans down to leave a kiss on the top of her head. He passes a babbling Vera to Rey who raises her up to the sky before bringing her in for a tight hug. 

Ben just wraps his arm around Rey’s waist and together, the three of them make their way back towards the base. 

Finn, Poe and Rose all stay out on the tarmac to watch as the stars slowly blink into existence above them. Looking up into space with Poe’s arm wrapped around his shoulders, Finn can’t help but smile, hoping that this feeling will last and that the war will hold off for many more days to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bendemptionist)!


End file.
